


Daddy Knows Best

by otpcutie



Series: Spidey Boy and King Daddy [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Caregiver/little, Daddy Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Little Peter, Little Space, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peter is 18, Starker, Tantrum, daddy!Tony, ddlb, little!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Peter is stressed studying for exams and refuses to take a break, claiming he doesn’t need one. Tony, his Daddy, knows what his baby boy really needs and coaxes him into much needed little space.This story followsPeter's Little Secretbut can probably be read on its own as well.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This fic involves nonsexual Dd/lb, between two consenting adults. I had exams recently and it gave me this idea heh😇
> 
> I've made a ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/185959017962/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-daddy-knows-best-ao3)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. As well as a moodboard for the first part/series ⭐️[here](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/185159367042/a-moodboard-for-my-fic-peters-little-secret-ao3)⭐️.

Peter had been studying hard for his upcoming exams, _too_ hard if you asked Tony. He hadn’t been little since finishing his classes for the semester. This made it the longest time Peter hadn’t been in little space since Tony first discovered he was a little.

Peter was little when he wanted to be or if it happened naturally and Tony was happy with this, he didn’t want to push Peter. Seeing Peter during his exam period though made his Daddy realise there were times Peter _needed_ little space even if he was being stubborn about it and trying to avoid feeling little.

Peter was attempting to stay in control during his exams in the only way he could think of, which pushed him to suppress his little side. During exam time he was forced to be an adult in the worst ways. The stress was becoming overwhelming, real or perceived it didn’t matter, he felt that his future career depended on these exams.

The problem was that being little was Peter’s main way to de-stress and always made him feel happy, so avoiding it was only making him feel worse with no adequate way to deal with his stress. He’d tried of course, Tony had helped, but nothing worked like little space does. Still, he refused to slip.

~~~

Tony finished up in his lab for the day and went to check on his boyfriend. He found him hunched over the table, textbooks and notes spread around. It was saddening to see him look so exhausted, he was pushing himself too much and Tony was worried he’d burn out before his exams even started at this rate.

Tony smiled at Peter before standing behind him, starting to massage his shoulders. He relaxed into the touch, it seemed to release some of his tension that is until Peter seemed to catch himself, shying away from his hands. It was like he didn’t trust himself to relax and Tony knew why.

“Have you eaten yet today?” Tony asked with a frown. He knew for a fact he hadn’t, he’d asked Friday before he left the lab.

Friday had told Tony that Peter hadn’t moved in hours, not even to the bathroom. Which would be surprising if not for the fact that Peter apparently hadn’t been drinking either. It was concerning to say the least and Tony’s Daddy senses were tingling so to speak.

“I’m not hungry.” Peter replied instantly, though his stomach chose that moment to growl and betray him. His cheeks tinted pink but otherwise he kept his eyes on his textbook.

“You aren’t thirsty either?” Tony took a seat next to him. Peter only shook his head.

“Why don’t you take a break, hm? You’ve been studying nonstop for days, you need it sweetheart.” He rubbed Peter’s back, Peter shifting away from that touch too.

Peter looked to Tony with a frown and scoffed, “I don’t _need_ a break what I _need_ is to keep studying.” He said matter-of-factly, with a feisty tone.

Being bratty like this would usually result in a spanking but Tony knew that wasn’t the kind of release Peter needed in that moment or why he was being a brat.

“Peter, you’re the smartest boy I know. You’re more intelligent than most people my age, sweetheart. It won’t hurt to take a break, you’re gonna ace this exam.” Tony smiled reassuringly but it seemed to do the exact opposite.

“You don’t know that.” Peter snapped, “I can’t- I _have_ to keep studying.”

So stubborn, much like himself, Tony realised he needed a new tactic. If Peter wasn’t going to take a break of his own accord, he just had to be sneakier. He was his Daddy after all, it was his job to take care of his boy.

“Well, if you’re going to keep studying you need to keep your energy up.” Tony stood up, going to the kitchen.

Tony made Peter macaroni and cheese, also pouring him a glass of orange juice. Not the subtlest of choices but they’re weren’t in his little kitchenware and he couldn’t imagine Peter turning down two of his favourites.

“Here you go baby boy,” Tony set them down on the table, watching as Peter looked conflicted.

Peter looked at Tony suspiciously, while he called him _baby boy_ outside of little space too and he ate these kinds of things usually it seemed... purposeful. Mac ‘n cheese and juice, two of his favourites as a little.

Slowly he pushed his textbook away and moved the bowl in front of him. “Thanks-” Peter cut himself off before saying _Daddy,_ he didn’t want to say it right now when Tony might take it to mean he was feeling little. He wasn’t, not at all.

Peter hummed as he ate the first spoonful, sipping his juice his legs began to kick slowly. As soon as he realised what he was doing he stopped, keeping his legs very still as he ate.

Tony sat next to him and smiled; he knew Peter wouldn’t be able to fight little space forever. He’d been fending off his little side for weeks now and his body knew what he needed, as did his Daddy.

“That’s better, hm?” Tony cooed using his Daddy voice, rubbing his back, pleased when Peter didn’t shy away from the touch this time. “My baby boys not so hangry anymore.” He teased.

“I still need to study.” Peter told Tony with a blush, attempting to sound serious even around a mouthful of food.

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, his boy pressing into the touch. “You’ve been such a good boy, y’know that? Trying so hard for your exams.”

Peter’s stomach flipped at the praise. “I am trying hard,” he nodded, happy his Daddy noticed his hard work. _Too hard_ , Tony knew.

“My clever boy.” He cooed, kissing his cheek. “Let’s put something on, for background noise.” Tony said, at Peter’s conflicted face he quickly added, “There’s no harm in watching something while you eat is there, sweetheart?”

Peter considered it for a moment, it wasn’t really a break he was just eating and then he’d go right back to revising. “…Okay.”

Tony knew exactly what to put on, The Amazing World of Gumball was soon playing. Peter’s head lifted as he heard the theme song, Tony putting on a face of innocence as Peter narrowed his eyes at him accusingly.

“You love Gumball,” Tony shrugged in explanation, it wasn’t a lie.

Peter picked up his glass of orange juice, it felt heavy in his hand as he took a sip. His eyes kept flicking to the screen, but every time Tony noticed he diverted his eyes back to his bowl as if it had never happened.

As Gumball played, he finished his mac ‘n cheese while trying not to watch the screen because he didn’t trust himself. He wanted so badly to be little, but he couldn’t, he had to keep studying. His favourite little show playing was making that difficult.

Putting his bowl aside he brought his textbook closer, frowning as he tried to concentrate. Peter found himself reading the same sentence over and over, each time he felt himself getting more frustrated.

Peter’s thumb found its way near his lips, only just managing to catch himself before it went in his mouth. He quickly put his hand down and chewed on his lip, trying to keep his mouth busy.

Tony watched Peter and knew what was going to happen. Peter kicked his foot out with a huff as he tried and failed to continue studying. He felt Tony rub his back and coo lovingly, it pushed him over.

He stomped his feet as his eyes filled with tears, “Can’t do it! C-can’t do it D-addy.” He cried, tears falling down his cheeks.

It always broke Tony’s heart seeing his boy upset, but he knew he was slipping into little space and finally about to get what he needed. Tony, of course, would take good care of him. 

Peter sobbed, feet still kicking in frustration as little space crashed around him and he wriggled in his seat unhappily. He looked at his textbook and shook his head, “Don’t wanna!” He shoved it away.

“‘S too hard, no, I don’t wanna!” He hiccupped; the exam stress was too much for him. His hands clenched as he kicked the floor, needing the release. He needed something else more, but he didn’t know what.

Tony was pulling him into his lap a second later, Peter’s feet still kicking in the air and not happily like he had seen so many times before. No, this was a tantrum. An entirely expected one. Peter was stressed, cranky from lack of sleep and hadn’t be little in too long.

“Daddy’s got you baby,” Tony spoke gently and soothingly. “No more studying tonight, Daddy’s going to take care of you.”

Peter sniffled, slowly calming down as Tony held him close and rocked him on his lap. He didn’t argue about studying, studying was gross and made his head hurt. He just wanted to relax and not be big, his Daddy would take care of him he even said so.

“You’re too little to look after yourself aren’t you mister?” Tony asked and kissed his hair.

Peter nodded, lifting his head to look at his Daddy with tear streaked cheeks and a flushed face. There were times he’d argue, that he was little _not_ a baby so could do a lot of things by himself, like a big boy. This wasn’t one of those times.

“Being big is dumb, Daddy.” Peter mumbled as Tony wiped away his tears, squirming slightly at the touch.

Tony huffed a laugh, “I know it can be sometimes, especially when it’s exam time I bet.” He smiled sympathetically.

Peter sniffled, tears filling his eyes again. “Exams are _really_ dumb and- and- I gotta stay big, but I don’t wanna!” He kicked his foot with a cranky frown on his face.

“I know baby, I know. You’ve been working _so_ hard haven’t you?” Tony cooed, trying not to smile at the crankiness, it was very cute.

“Yeah! ‘n I wanna be smart, ‘cus Daddy is super duper smart and I wanna be a good boy but I don’t have time to be little and that sucks!” Peter grumbled miserably bringing up his thumb to suck, it helped him feel less of the bad twisting up feeling in his tummy.

Tony did smile then; Peter was always a lot more honest about his feelings when he was little and adorably dramatic too. “Baby boy, you’re the smartest little boy in the whole world. I know you don’t feel like you have time to be little, but do you trust Daddy?”

Peter blushed at the praise, his cheeks going rosy for a good reason finally. “Duh. I love my Daddy.”

Tony’s smile grew, “Then I want you to trust that Daddy says it’s okay to take a break for the rest of the day. No more studying tonight, doesn’t that sound good?”

Peter looked at him sceptically. He didn’t want to study but he felt like he had to, he chewed on his lip thoughtfully.

Tony could see it wasn’t going to be that easy, even with Peter being little right now he still felt like he needed to revise. He hated that the pressure ran that deep, little space was meant to be a safe retreat for his boy. He was determined to take his mind of things and let his boy just _be_ little.

“How about this, you have little time and Daddy will take care of everything then if in a few hours you still feel like you need to study you can?” Tony offered.

It was what he dubbed a ‘Daddy trick’, he knew Peter would be too far into little space by then and revision wouldn’t be on his mind. His baby boy would finally get a change to relax, de-stress and get a good night’s sleep.

Peter smiled agreeing, “Okiedokie Daddy.”

Tony would usually ask Peter what he felt like doing in little space, let Peter tell him what he wanted to do. Today, however, Tony knew this wasn’t what he needed and of course they always had the traffic lights system in place. Peter was never quiet about telling his Daddy no though and asking or demanding what he wanted.

“First, Daddy’s gonna get your paci and then it’s bath time for my Spidey boy,” Tony ruffled his hair happily, earning a giggle in response. “Then Daddy will read you a story.”

Peter loved that Tony always seemed to know what he needed like today it was his decisions made for him in little space, so all he had to focus on was being little. It made his tummy fill up with butterflies, knowing he didn’t have a thing to worry about right now.

“Paci.” Peter prompted expectantly, giving his Daddy puppy dog eyes for good measure.

Tony lifted Peter up and went to the lounge where he found it sitting by his Iron Man stuffie. His baby boy whined impatiently as Tony made sure it was clean, “Daddyyy.”

“Here you go,” Tony pressed it to his lips, Peter accepting it with a pleased smile and a happy hum.

“That’s much better isn’t it?” Tony smiled.

Peter nodded before grinning around his pacifier, “Duckies!”

Tony was confused for a second before chuckling at the realisation, Peter liked to play with rubber ducks among his other little toys in the bath. He was really saying, _hurry up I want a bath_. Baths were pretty hit and miss with his baby boy, it depended entirely upon the situation and his mood.

Was he playing Legos or colouring in? Then no, he wouldn’t want to interrupt playing for something as silly as a bath. Times like this, he enjoyed baths where Daddy would wash him which made him feel _extra_ smol and Daddy brought him fun bath toys to play with. Oh, and he loved bubbles. He liked to be silly and make himself a bubble beard to be like his Daddy.

Tony put Peter down and started to run the bath. Peter instantly looked under the sink getting out his container of bath stuff. Tony laughed, “Let Daddy get you undressed first mister, you can’t get in like that.”

“Oh.” Peter blushed and giggled looking down at his clothes. He put the toys aside and lifted up his arms eagerly.

Tony pulled off Peter’s shirt with a smile, “Such a good little helper.” He undressed Peter quickly, as the bubbles started to grow it was harder to keep him in one spot.

“Paci please,” Tony took Peter’s before swapping it for his ‘bath paci’ that had a rubber duck on it and would be okay if dropped in the water.

“’m a ducky!” Peter quacked playfully before sucking on his bath one, it made Tony laugh.

Tony checked the water temperate and turned off the taps before helping Peter into the water. Peter reached for a rubber ducky, Tony knew it was coming, he pushed it under the water to fill it up before squirting his Daddy’s shirt.

Tony huffed another laugh and half-heartedly glared at Peter who just quipped, “I’m funny.”

“Cheeky is what you are,” Tony teased as he took a sponge, getting it nice and soapy so he could start washing him.

Peter squirmed as he was washed, it was nice but it was distracting him from his bath crayons. He drew a pretty picture as Tony washed his body, “Mr wriggles today.”

“Tryna draw.” Peter murmured around his paci. He drew his Daddy and he was sitting on his lap, one of his best spots in the whole world. Then a big love heart around them.

“All clean, such a good boy for me.” Tony praised and kissed his cheek. It felt like his heart might burst out of his chest seeing that drawing, it was messy and perfect.

“It’s beautiful, baby boy. Daddy loves you so much,” Tony smiled at him adoringly.

Peter cupped his face, soaking his shirt in the process, and gave him a paci kiss. He did so with an exaggerated kiss sound and smiled, “Me more.”

Tony gave a fake gasp, “You love Daddy more? Impossible. How about we settle on a draw, hm?”

Peter considered it for a moment and nodded thoughtfully. He played with the bubbles as Tony started to wash his hair.

“Close your eyes sweetie,” Tony smiled as he did, he was being very good. He washed out the shampoo carefully, by the time it was time for conditioner he was wriggling impatiently. No doubt because playing with toys was hard when he couldn’t see.

Tony knew to distract him while continuing with the conditioner as he spoke, “It’s story time next, mister moo. There’s lots of stories for Daddy to choose from, isn’t that exciting?”

“Want lotsa stories tonight, Daddy.” Peter told him seriously, it was exciting, and he didn’t want to sleep yet. He wasn’t even tired, but he’d let Daddy read him stories because those were fun. More stories meant he wouldn’t have to sleep soon.

“Is that so?” Tony chuckled, he knew once Peter was snuggled in bed and being read to that he’d be asleep in no time. Still, he loved his boy’s determination.

“Uh huh.” Peter chimed. He squirmed ready to get out, the bath was boring now. He wanted a story.

“All done baby boy. What onesie do you wanna wear?” Tony grinned. Peter’s eyes lit up at the question but then he looked worried and Tony realised his mistake. He quickly added, “Never mind, Daddy knows exactly which one you should wear.”

Peter giggled, he usually loved those kinds of decisions but today anymore choices felt like too much. He had enough to make when he was big lately, gross, stressful ones.

Tony pulled the bath plug and helped him out. Peter held out his pacifier for Tony to swap with his Spidey one, way more important then getting dry of course.

Peter took out his paci to say, “Thankies Daddy.” Before reluctantly letting Tony start drying him.

Tony dried his baby boy’s body before quickly going to pick out his fluffy onesie with hearts covering it. “Like your picture.” Tony explained gesturing to his art on the bathroom tiles.

Peter beamed at his Daddy, he was always so thoughtful. “’m gonna be cosy.”

“Cosy and comfy,” Tony kneeled holding out the leg holes for him to step into.

“There we go, almost done.” He pulled it up, then helped him get his arms in. “Look at you, so cute,” he cooed as he zipped up the onesie. It was fluffy, blue and covered with red hearts.

Peter sucked his paci and lifted his arms, a clear indication he wanted to be carried to the bedroom. Tony was all too happy to oblige. He picked him up, giving soft butt pats as he carried him to bed.

Peter giggled as he was gently dropped and pulled his Spidey teddy into his arms, matching his paci of course. “Story!”

“Story time. Hmm, let me see.” Tony opened his closet, he’d made a space for his most precious little things. It would do until he designed a whole little room for him.

Tony picked out a storybook about space and climbed into bed. Upon seeing there was one book and not _lots_ as requested, Peter frowned.

Tony had to reassure, “Once we finish this one Daddy will pick another.” Knowing Peter would fall asleep soon.

Peter looked sceptical but settled with his head against Tony’s chest, Daddy cuddles were very distracting. He smiled around his paci, he loved space stories.

“Here we go sunshine,” He opened the book, holding it so Peter could see the little illustrations. Peter bounced his butt on the bed excitedly, encouraging his Daddy to start faster.

“One day the little astronaut…” Tony begun, reading the story to his little boy and pointing out the pictures he knew Peter would like.

He wasn’t even halfway through the story before Peter was badly hiding yawns and rubbing at his eyes when he thought Tony wasn’t paying attention.

“More.” Peter murmured huffily, quickly becoming overtired.

Tony hoped Peter would fall asleep as he read but sometimes his baby boy was a little too good at keeping himself awake. He had another Daddy trick up his sleeve though.

“Daddy’s getting tired sweetie, it’s bedtime for me. Can we finish it tomorrow?” Tony asked softly, knowing his baby boy would want him to get a good night sleep and was always considerate. Little space was no exception.

“Sleepy Daddy.” Peter giggled, a yawn slipping past his lips which made him frown. “’m not sleepy.”

Tony smiled fondly, Peter was looking up at him barely able to keep his eyes open. “Aww, does that mean Daddy can’t have some cuddles while he gets to sleep?”

Peter’s eyes widen and he shook his head, “Nu uh! I’m a good boy Daddy, ‘m gonna give you lotsa cuddles.” He promised, filling with pride at a task he knew he’d always do well.

Turning off the light Tony gave some incentive for his boy to give into sleep, he reached taking out Peter’s star night light and switching it on for him. Peter looked up at the ceiling in awe, it made Tony’s heart swell. He was the luckiest Daddy in the whole world, he was sure.

“Stars!” Peter giggled tiredly with his paci still in his mouth, he pointed to the ceiling as if it wasn’t obvious. Tony thought it was the cutest thing ever.

“Pretty huh?” Tony kissed his forehead, the night light was one of Peter’s favourite little things. He’d actually decided he wanted to make his little a night light himself soon, only the best for his boy.

“Mhm.” Peter loved space and Tony was right, stars were the prettiest.

Peter liked his night light on for sleep when he was little, though he wasn’t actually scared of the dark especially with his Daddy close by. His Daddy was tough, he’d always keep him safe. Still, the stars were soothing and made bedtime less difficult when little, he was pretty sure his Daddy knew that and was being sneaky.

Smiling lovingly at Peter Tony laid down getting comfortable. When he was settled Peter snuggled him, Spidey hooked in his arm as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“My good boy,” Tony cooed softly, rubbing circles against his back and brushing his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter grumbled softly, his eyes falling shut as he felt so comfortable being held by his Daddy.

“I know baby,” Tony murmured sympathetically, he may not want to sleep but he needed it.

Peter couldn’t stay awake even if he wanted to, but since Tony would be sleeping, he decided not to fight it anymore. It would be boring being awake without his Daddy anyway.

Tony could tell the moment Peter gave in to sleep, it was Daddy’s intuition at this point. “There you go,” he encouraged, letting how proud he was of him seep into his voice.

His baby boy only sucked his paci in response before making a little sleepy noise, hugging his Spidey teddy closer to his chest. Peter always slept best when he was little, feeling so safe in his Daddy’s arms and with the comfort of little space floating around him.

Tony wasn’t very tired himself, but he didn’t mind staying in bed with Peter like this, he _loved_ it. He wasn’t a fan of leaving his baby boy to sleep alone, he preferred having his sleepy boy close and safe with him. If that meant spending the night in bed when he wasn’t tired? So be it.

He smiled at his sleeping baby boy, sucking softly on his pacifier and holding Spidey like he was afraid someone might try to take him. A hand fisted in Tony’s shirt as he slept soundly. So sweet and so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankies for reading :)
> 
> My tumblr: [otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)  
> (feel free to come by and say hey!)  
> 


End file.
